


it's obvious i just can't get enough of you

by nationalnobody, selvish



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cashton, Gym AU, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Famous AU, Pain Kink, Power Play, Riding, Smut, Yoga, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody, https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 6PM and Calum is angry. Calum isn’t an angry guy but there is only so much Michael Clifford Bullshit ™ that one human being can physically take. Being the super cool-headed and level guy he is, he heads to the gym to wind down and relax.  Everything is going peachy until a fucking sex deity with curly hair has to bend over across the room and destroy any shred of cool in his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is michael (selvish), shahani and i are writing this super funky cashton gym au and have a few chapters down, but wanted to get it out there so we have the encouragement to finish ^_^;
> 
> cashton looks like [this](http://i.gyazo.com/8d435e785eecd616e2ad1cdbe8afded7.png), and you can find some of the au insp [here](http://calumsboyfriend.tumblr.com/tagged/gym%20au)  
> please kudos and comment x we love u

“Cal, what the hell?! You were supposed to take the clothes to the dry cleaners! It was _your_ turn!” Michael snaps and Calum groans inwardly as he watches Michael lividly stalk around the living room, occasionally kicking the dowdy armchair that Calum’s wanted to get rid of since they moved in.

“I don’t have any other suits and you sure as Hell don’t either. It’s my cousin’s _wedding_! I can’t—You can’t expect me to just wear a tank top and go.” Michael’s yelling at this point and Calum just really wants to jump out the window or punch Michael in the face, preferably the latter, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t because he knows Michael will just get angrier and then everything will go to shit so instead he just leaves.

The door slams shut with a loud _bang_ and for a moment Calum’s afraid he might’ve made a crack in the wall but then the thought is dashed and an irrational sort of anger washes over him.

How was it _his_ fault?! Obviously the dry cleaners would be closed on New Year’s and Michael had literally given him the suit on the day. How was it fair? Calum never said anything when Michael forgot to pick up his graduation gown from the store he’d just rushed over, got it and ended up arriving at his graduation a panting mess.

When he looks up, he’d been glaring at the ground for a good five minutes, he realises that he’s made it to the bus stop. He pauses for a moment, _is this really a good idea?_ No. _No it’s not_ but as if that’s going to stop him anyway.

So he waits another five minutes until a bus pulls up to the curb and without a moment’s hesitation he boards the bus. About ten minutes into the ride he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, _probably Michael_ – he ignores it.

Calum doesn’t really know which stop to get off at; the bus stops at a shopping centre but he decides against getting off there because he’s angry and he doesn’t want to end up lashing out at a poor salesperson. He’s praying, not that he’s all that religious, that the bus will take him somewhere good – somewhere he can blow off steam.

Calum’s prayer is actually answered less than ten minutes later when the bus pulls up in front of a gym. _This is good,_ he thinks, _I can pretend I’m beating the shit out of Michael_ and _workout at the same time._

When he enters the gym the lady at the front desk asks him if he wants to sign up, which he doesn’t, but he does anyway because it seems cheaper to. Actually, to be honest he’s not really sure if it’s _that_ much cheaper; he’s never been all that great at maths so…

He pays for his membership card and the lady, whose name is Kate, smiles at him before gesturing to the doors leading into the gym. Calum smiles back and heads through the automatic glass doors.

Now that he’s here, he’s not really sure what to do. There’s _so much_ equipment here. The tiny little gym they have back at their town seems to heavily lack in comparison to this gym. _Good God, is that an exercise bike with a mini television attached to it?!_

Taking a breath, he pauses – he can’t just stand here and gawk at everything. He lets his feet take him wherever and he isn’t too disappointed when he realises he’s ended up at near some mats. He guesses they’re for yoga.

_Yoga’s good_ , Calum thinks, _it’ll be a great way to warm up before I start dragging Michael’s metaphorical ass across the floor._

He settles himself down onto the mat with a small sigh. He hasn’t done much yoga in his life, only ever has whenever Mali had and that was back when he lived with his family. He still remembers a lot of the poses though, which he thinks is pretty cool considering he’s quite forgetful.

The watch on his wrist indicates that it’s only six o’clock and Kate told him the gym closes at ten so he’s got more than enough time to do everything he wants.

It’s about ten minutes into his yoga session, when he’s in the downward dog pose, that his eye catches a curly haired brunette boy at the weights. The boy seems tall, Calum can’t tell from this angle, and _God those arms._ Idly, Calum thinks that he wouldn’t mind being in this pose all day just watching the brunette if it weren’t for the blood rushing to his head and making him feel woozy.

So he moves back into a sitting position, breathing in deep, before he decides to stand up. Somehow, instead of going to the conjoined swimming pool like he’d originally planned, he ends up beside the Unnamed Hot Dude with a 10 lbs barbell in his hand.  

“Hey!” Hot Dude exclaims with a grin and Calum nearly drops the barbell on his foot, “Hi…” He replies with a smile of his own. His smile morphs into a slight frown as he watches the brunette place down his 10 lbs barbell and pick up the 15 lbs one.

Calum waits a bit, lifts his own barbell a couple of times before switching to the 15 lbs one. He watches out of the corner of his eye as the boy next to him, once again, places his barbell down and reaches for a one that’s 5 lbs heavier.

They continue at it, Calum increasing 5 lbs as he goes and the brunette waiting on Calum to increase his own weights. By 30 lbs the both of them are grinning, albeit slightly feral-like, and making small talk.

“I’m Ashton, nice to meet ya.” The guy— _Ashton_ says and Calum finds himself taking a particular liking to his name and also to his now genuinely smiling face.

“Name’s Calum and same goes!”

Their little ‘battle’ goes on until Calum reaches 40 lbs and can’t go any higher because his arms are aching and he’s a little scared they might fall off if he pushes on. With a silent curse and a tight lipped smile directed at Ashton, he trudges off to the showers.

When Calum enters the locker room he almost slips on a small spillage of water near the entrance. Luckily, he doesn’t. As he waits for a cubicle to become free, his mind goes over everything that’s happened today; from fighting with Michael to finding this gym to meeting Ashton.

He notes that he feels much better than he did when he entered the gym but he’s not sure whether that’s because of venting out his anger on poor gym equipment or whether it was being introduced to Ashton. A large part of him thinks it’s the latter.

The sound of a door opening shakes him out of his thoughts and so he dumps his clothes into his assigned locker before heading into the now unoccupied cubicle to wash the sweat off of his body.

He lets out a quiet yelp when he steps into the spray of water, _cold – it’s so fucking cold!_ It takes a few minutes but eventually the water warms up and it only takes those few minutes of waiting for the water to warm for Calum’s thoughts to drift to Ashton.

_Ashton lifting those barbells with such ease, arms steady and firm._

Then, all at once, a vivid image flashes before him of Ashton holding his tan body up with those arms and pounding into him against a wall – _hard_. If he could lift those weights so simply, he would have no problem wrapping his arms around his thighs and grinding himself at hip level against him.

He lets out a low groan when he realises he’s getting hard at a pathetic rate. The small drop of precome resting on his head from the fantasy had washed away from him thanks to the shower. Now, he normally had quite an impressive stamina, it’s never been like this for Calum before; the mere _thought_ of someone has never had him like _this._ As he let himself wander back to the scene his mind was building, he exhaled heavily.

The fact that Ashton is someone who he just met doesn’t even cross his mind – it’s pretty hard for him to focus on anything other than the situation his mind is conjuring up. Before he’s even aware of it or able to stop himself, his hand is gripping his cock and he’s biting down on his fist so he doesn’t let out any noises.

Calum lays his forehead against the cold tiled wall, palm sliding up and down his cock – quick and smooth thanks to the constant rivulets of water pouring out of the shower head.

The sliding turns into a light tugging as the moments pass and Calum is _aching_. He switches from rough pulls to ghosting fingertips, unconsciously dragged it out for a stronger climax. He’s teetering over the edge when he hears Ashton’s voice ring out through the locker room, “Calum? You still here?”

_Fuck me,_ Calum thinks and he doesn’t even mean it in that context. He takes a second to collect himself and slow his movements before answering, “A-Ash?” His voice comes out stuttered and raw and he kind of wants to slap himself at how obviously fucked out he sounds with one word. If his hand wasn’t still clinging desperately to the base of his cock to keep him from finishing, he may have.

“Just wondering! Never seen you around here before, this your first time?” Ashton asks and _yes,_ Calum thinks, _this is the first time I’ve felt so spent and I haven’t even come yet._

“Yup!” He says, one hand dropping down his side. He bites his lip as he fists his cock again, slower, and trails the tip of his finger against his asshole. The tan boy will later acknowledge how stupid he was being, putting his imminant release over the fact that he’s hardcore getting off right in front of someone.

“Oh that’s cool! I’ve been coming here for a while now, maybe about three months? You thinking of coming again? You definitely should, this place is pretty cool. It’d be nice to work out with you too—”

_Don’t make noise don’t make noise don’t make noise don’tmakenoisedon’tmakenoise_ – A breathy and weak moan passes his lips and he feels his world stop. Swollen cock in his hand, finger a mere two centimeters inside of him. He’s just glad Ashton can’t see him.

“Whoa Calum you okay? You hurt yourself?” Ashton sounds _genuinely_ worried and Calum really wants to drag him into the shower and get his cock in him. Instead, he breathes out a ‘yeah I’m fine just hit my head’.

It’s the stupidest lie he’s ever told but Ashton believes it anyway.

He tugs his cock quicker, his technique becomes sloppier but the thoughts of Ashton stay clear in his mind and he sort of wants to _die_ because Ashton is one of these stalls now and Calum is being so, _so_ dirty. By now he has two fingers curling and thrusting in and out of himself. How the sound of skin rubbing so roughly against skin isn’t echoing through the near-empty bathroom is astounding.

It takes another few twists and tugs until the tight coil in his lower abdomen unravels. He comes undone with a small groan, cum splayed out on his chest and the wall in front of him.

He drags his fingers out and scoffs at himself mentally. Licking his lips he tastes a tinge of iron and cringes – it’s probably because of him constantly biting down on them. With a sigh, he runs his hand through his hair before grabbing the small shower kit that Kate had given him (one of the two complimentary gifts given to everyone who joins the members club) and pouring the shower gel onto the cute little loofah.

After scrubbing himself (and the wall) clean and rinsing off _again_ , he heads out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walks over to his locker and picks up the tank top and shorts that have the gym’s logo on it. _Better than nothing_ , he muses.

He changes into his new outfit fairly quickly and makes his way out of the showers, he’s not sure why but just before he leaves the locker room he calls out, “Ash!”

“Yeah?” His heart is in his throat now. “What time do you come here?”

He can hear Ashton let out a small laugh, “After 5, usually 6. Only ever here on weekdays though!” Calum grins, he’s _definitely_ coming back here.

“See ya tomorrow then!” He shouts as he jogs (a little unevenly) towards the front of the gym, a weird feeling of elation bubbling up within him. Kate greets him on his way out and he says he’ll be back tomorrow before running off to catch the bus which had just pulled up to the curb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy second chapter! ( ´ ▽ ` ) be sure to leave a comment or somethin, that'd be cool of you B)

It’s a little past eight when he finally makes his way into the apartment. A good ten minutes was spent outside of it thinking up ways to apologise to Michael and then convincing himself _no, he doesn’t need to apologise._ He has no reason to.

When he opens the door, Michael’s immediately all up in his space and Calum sort of just wants to push him back but he doesn’t.

“Calum! You didn’t even reply to my texts or calls, fucking Hell.” Calum doesn’t say anything. “Fuck, okay, _I’m sorry_.” And then Calum’s grinning and Michael knows he’s in the clear.

“You seem glowy…” Michael remarks as he drops onto the couch and Calum stiffens, _does he know?_ But that’s impossible, how _could_ he know anyway?

“It-It was just a really cool gym.” He replies, ducking into the kitchen so he wouldn’t have to face Michael. He can hear the other boy laughing and muttering, “Don’t tell me you wanked off to some guy or girl in the shower.” 

There’s an almost daunting silence in the air. He hears Michael stumbling off the couch and into the kitchen doorway, “No way. _No fuckin’ way._ Calum Hood, you are filthy!” And then Michael’s cackling and Calum is blushing all the way up to his ears.

“Fuck off…” He grumbles, stalking to the bedroom and shutting the door with a ‘ _bang!_ ’. He flops onto the bed with a loud exhale, “I don’t even _know_ him.” But he can’t get the image of dirty blonde locks and fiery hazel eyes out his mind, it’s like he’s being fucking haunted or something and the scariest thing is that he _likes_ it.

And though it’s only about nine at night, he ends up falling asleep faster than he'd anticipated. That night, he dreams of Ashton and when he wakes up the next morning with a wet patch at the front of his boxers, he knows, he just _knows_ he’s so, _so_ fucked.

A few heavy sighs, curses and a hand washed pair of boxers later he's in the living room munching on a bowl of Sultana Bran. He thinks about telling Michael about Ashton but then decides against it because he knows Michael will march over to the gym and threaten Ashton, bless him and his overprotective heart, but Calum thinks he can deal without it for just this one time. Hell, he's not even sure if he and Ashton will become anything (he sure hopes they will) but he'll take what he can get in any case.

By the time Calum's finished his Sultana Bran it's a little over one in the afternoon and Michael's finally dragging his ass into the kitchen muttering God knows what under his breath.

"Caluuuum! Where's the Coco Pops?!"

"They're finished. Just eat the Sultana Bran or don't eat at all, your choice."

"But I really want Coco Pops...Hey Cal? Can you go buy a box? _Please?"_ Michael is practically begging and Calum is so done with his shit, can't he go buy his own damn Coco Pops?!

_Apparently not_ , he snarks as he walks down the cereal aisle with a shopping basket, cursing the balding boy who lives with him. He just wants to buy his listed items and get out but that plan sort of goes to shit the second he sees _Ashton_ in the bloody fruit section.

He ends up almost bounding over to the boy but he restrains himself. How come he's never seen Ashton around here before?! He groans, wanting to slap himself as he realises the last item on his list is bananas, _isn't this just fucking great._

So he walks over to the bananas, coincidentally where Ashton also is, and tries to be as casual and taken aback as possible. He's just begun sifting through the pile of mostly green bananas when he hears Ashton's voice pipe up, "Calum?! Is that you?"

_God, just kill him now please._ He turns to Ashton, eyes wide, "Ash?! Whoa I had no idea you shopped here!" It isn't a total lie but really who _doesn't_ shop at Coles?

Ashton's laughing that beautiful laugh of his and Calum just really wants to slip on a puddle and break his neck or something because God he wasn't ready for this. The other's voice filters through his thoughts with a surprising force, "You're still coming today right?"

Calum grins and nods, "Yep! I'll be there round half past six because the bus timetables aren't really working with me." Ashton _pouts, he fucking pouts,_ and then he's brightening up again, "How bout I pick you up? I needa go to visit my mum at around 7 so I won't be at the gym for too long and it'd suck if I just ditched you midway so how bout it?"

_Is this really happening?_ Calum's at a loss but he manages to sputter out a 'that'd be awesome!'. Ashton smiles at him, dimples prominent, before fishing out his phone and typing something into it. Then he's handing the phone over to Calum and the Kiwi nearly falls over when he sees the screen.

_Name: Pup_

_Contact No:_

"P-Pup?!" He sputters out and Ashton's literally all smiles and sunshine when he answers, "Yeah, you remind me of a puppy!" _God have mercy on him._

Calum, with practically quivering fingers, types in his number anyway looking up at Ashton expectantly when he's done, "I'll text you the address later. Anyways, Michael really wants his Coco Pops so I gotta go, see ya later!"

Ashton stands there, confused as Calum's turning away, with a bunch of bananas in his hands, and then walking off.

"Michael?" He says into the air and though he thinks Calum's much too far away now to even hear it, he does.

Calum's sort of giddy when he gets home and Michael realises it instantly. "Did you meet your gym fantasy at the shops?!" Is his first sentence to Calum and the Kiwi swears because _how_ does Michael always know?

He nods anyway and Michael's just sitting there and grinning at him, teeth gleaming, it seriously looks like he's going to eat Calum.

"Take your Coco Pops." He grumbles and Michael raises his eyebrow, "Where's my thanks? Thanks to me you got to see your gym buddy." Calum says nothing, only raises his middle finger in the other boy's direction before switching on the television and dvd player.

The last movie they, Michael really because Calum fell asleep fifteen minutes in, watched was Toy Story 3 and Calum really can't be bothered changing it so he presses play anyway.

By the time he's finished the movie it's nearly five, making popcorn took a while because he burnt the first batchand then the dvd player stopped working which was just great, really.

Michael saunters into the room, for the fifth time, "You might wanna take a shower before you get picked up!" He says and Calum thinks yeah, that's a solid point.

"Wait what?! How did you-"

"Your phone's been going off for the past half an hour." _Oh shit._ He'd forgotten to text Ashton his address, thank fuck it isn't too late.

Multiple texts, consisting mostly of apologies, later and he's jumping into the shower and rushing to get ready. He stubs his toe on his way out of the shower and it's in the middle of when he's drying his hair that Ashton _calls._ Calum's kind of freaking out because he is _not_ ready for this.

He answers the call and puts Ashton on speaker, only half listening because he's trying to find his basketball shorts, _where are they?_

"Hey Cal! I'll be there in about ten. Just wanted to let you know."

Curse his luck, Michael opens the door with a devilish grin and _moans._ "Uh...Is this a bad time?" Ashton asks, confused and sounding slightly embarrassed.

Calum shakes his head furiously before sputtering out, "No! No! My roommate's just being a dick. Michael, _please!_ " The older boy only chokes out a laugh before going back to, presumably, the living room.

Ashton's laughter chimes through the receiver and Calum thanks every deity he knows of that Ashton actually believes him. "I've gotta leave around quarter to seven so do you want me to drop you off or?"

Calum pauses in his search and runs a hand through his hair, _should he go with Ashton?_ Ultimately, he decides against it.

"Yeah, nah. I'll just catch the bus, don't worry about it." He says and he swears he hears Ashton mumble a 'worth a try' but then he's speaking up again, "Well if you're sure..."

"I am." Calum replies, letting out a triumphant shout when he finds his shorts under an empty duffel bag. He's not really sure what they're doing there but who cares.

"Whoa you okay there?" Ashton asks and Calum just chuckles, "I'm fine, finally found my shorts is all." There's a long 'oh' from the other line and then the room is basked in silence once again.

Ashton breaks it. "Oh by the way, I'm in front of your apartment."

"I'll head down now! See you in a bit!" Calum exclaims as he ends the call and hurriedly packs his change of clothes into his backpack before heading out of the room. On his way to the door he passes Michael, "I seriously hate you." He mutters and he can hear Michael laughing as he shuts the door and heads down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better late than never?? (we were just p busy and lazy oops)

It takes him about three minutes to get to the ground floor, they don't live that high up, and it takes him another two to locate Ashton. He's kind of hard to miss what with his whole 'I'm a sex God' demeanour he’s got going for him.

"Ash!" He calls out when he nears him and the dirty blonde boy turns to him with a grin, "Hey Cal! Right this way." And then Calum's being led to his car and oh God it feels like a date but it's not. They're going to the fucking _gym,_ Calum's not sure if this could be any less romantic.

The ride to the gym in Ashton's little Ford Fiesta isn't a quiet one thanks to the Dirty Work CD that's playing. It takes about five songs to get to the gym and Calum's a little sleepy at this point, he kinda just wants to fall asleep in Ashton's car.

He forces himself to get out of the car though, thanking Ashton for the ride. He greets Kate when he enters, she smiles and says hello back. Ashton does much the same thing as does Kate in return.

They head into the gym and almost immediately, Calum's eyes lock onto the yoga mats which are free, same as yesterday, _does nobody do yoga here or what?_

Calum's not gonna lie, he's trying to outdo Ashton with his sit ups even if it's only a warm up. After the thirtieth or so sit up, Ashton turns to Calum and grins, "Now that warm ups are done. What should we do?"

He pauses, pretending to think, but he already knows what he wants to do. "Yoga! It's relaxing and good for you so..." He watches as Ashton bites his bottom lip, _fuck that's hot,_ before finally speaking up, "I kinda suck and don't know any poses but alright. You gotta teach me though!"

Laughter bubbles up within him and before he can control himself he's letting out a small giggle. "Sure." He recovers and then they're heading over to the mats and settling themselves onto it.

“Okay, hold on. I’ll load up a bunch of those yoga poses so we can copy em!” It takes him a bit but he finally finds a good variety of poses they can try out (some of which he knows Ashton won’t be able to do). Calum watches in glee as Ashton struggles with majority of the poses, muttering about how he’s ‘not as fucking flexible as a bendy ruler’.

They’re attempting to do a crow pose but they keep toppling over. It takes Calum about ten tries before he actually manages to balance himself and remain somewhat stationary. To his left, he can hear Ashton cursing and then there’s the rustling of movement and the stomping of feet and Calum _knows_ he’s definitely won.

“I’m heading to the shower.” He hears Ashton exclaim, quite frustratedly at that. Calum stays on the mat for another five minutes, finishing off with a stretch and a yawn before heading over to the locker room as well.

Before he heads into the shower, he checks the bus timetable on his phone. The next bus he can catch is at 6, so he has time for a quick rinse off himself. Slowly, he opens the door and wrinkles his nose at the amount of steam that immediately covers his line of sight. _It's like a bloody sauna in here._

He makes sure to walk with a hand in front of him, not trusting himself to avoid any obstacles he might come across. Even with his amazing hand-protection technique he manages to walk straight into the edge of a shower door. He curses lightly and somehow Ashton hears it because he's speaking up all too soon, "Cal?"

"Just hit a door!" He says it like it's nothing but _god damn his hip hurts._ After a few seconds of stumbling, he ends up in a stall with warm water beating down on him. _Showers are amazing_ , he thinks as he stands under the spray of the shower-head.

Five minutes later he's drying himself down before making his way out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He bites back a little 'oh!' of surprise when he realises Ashton's sitting on the bench all dressed and ready to go but not going. "Ash?" He asks and Ashton only grins, which sort of weirds Calum out and excites him all at the same time.

"Just wanted to see that you were alright." He says, almost way too gently, before quickly adding, "Cause you walked into the door before and all..."

Calum smiles and shakes his head, "I'm alright! Hip kinda hurts but still alright." Ashton frowns a little and Calum's left to wonder why because he checks his phone and realises it's already 5:55pm and his bus comes at 6:03pm and he needs to hurry the hell up.                                                                                               

Almost throwing open his locker door after entering the code, he grabs his change of clothes and ducks into a change room. He thinks this might be the quickest he's ever changed in his life. His shirt feels stuck to him but he pays it no mind for now, instead he quickly walks back out in the room and lifts his bag from the bench near where Ashton is- _was_ seated.

_Where did he go?_

He shakes his head to lose the thought and practically runs to the front of the gym when he sees that it's 6:01pm. He manages to shout out a 'later Kate!' as he runs past the reception and out of the building.

The bus is just pulling up to the curb and Calum waits till he's boarded it to sag in relief. Bus chairs have never been comfier, he thinks.

The somewhat long bus ride gives him time to think about Ashton (as if he wasn't doing that all the time anyway) and mainly why he had just run off before Calum got a chance to say bye to him. He knows for a fact that Ashton had his car with him so why was he in such a rush, plus didn't he say he needed to be at his mum's place by quarter to seven.

He's brought out of his thoughts as the bus comes to a halt a few metres from his apartment and with a smile and a small 'thank you!' he's out of the bus and making his way up the stairs.

When he knocks on the door and it's opened within a second and Calum nearly falls over because when was Michael ever that quick to open the door?

"Where's your boyfriend?" Is the first thing Michael asks him and for the fiftieth time this week Calum wants to punch him in the face.

"Where's yours?" He counters and smiles smugly as he watches the tips of Michael's ears turn red. “Shut up…” Michael mutters, trudging off to the living room.

_Feels good to win_ , _feels real good._

The rest of the evening goes by fairly quickly with himself and Michael ordering a large pizza and settling on the couch to watch some amazing anime Michael just discovered. Calum doesn’t really know what’s happening (because his mind can’t focus long enough on the screen thanks to the ever constant thought of Ashton) but he thinks the animation is pretty good and he likes how the language sounds.

They’ve gotten through eleven episodes according to Michael when they finally decide that they need to sleep and so Calum lifts himself off the couch and drags himself to his bed, collapsing on it in a heap. His brain tells him he needs to wash up but his body is protesting so he decides he’ll just brush his teeth tomorrow morning, he’d survive.

He swears he’s teetering on the edge of unconsciousness just as his phone goes off and he almost throws it at a wall but refrains when he sees who the text is from. _Ashton?_ He really wants to scream ‘leave me alone!’ but he’d probably regret it a millisecond later.

_hey! sorry i left so suddenly, mum called and said i had to pick up Harry from his friend’s house. hope ur hip is ok, see you tomorrow! night x_

Calum decides he’ll reply to the text tomorrow, it’s not _that_ important he tries convincing himself but the speed his heart is beating at tells him otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii everyone! this is michael (selvish/calumsboyfriend) and this is like, the only thing i've written for this. if you liked the first three chapters it was all shahani so she should get all of the credit honestly.  
> however, here's like 3k of smut bc that's all i'm good for  
> follow us on tumblr!! alexogaskarth/national-nobody (shahani) and calumsboyfriend (mike)... we both take requests :~)

It’s a weird sort of rivalry they have, Calum realises. He’s always trying to outdo Ashton in everything and Ashton always tries even harder to outdo him. They’ve both done their pre workout routines, Ashton managing to do more push-ups than Calum, and now the two of them have moved onto the treadmills.

Calum watches Ashton through his peripheral vision, scowling when he realises that Ashton seems to be going faster than before. So he speeds up but then Ashton speeds up as well and it’s like Calum can’t catch up. It’s only been about fifteen minutes into their session and they’re already both sweaty messes but the both of them refuse to stop and Calum is cursing because he can’t increase the speed any higher than what he’s already on; the machine literally won’t allow it.

He can hear both his and Ashton’s feet pounding on the moving belt almost constantly, almost because their breath is coming out in sharp puffs and that’s kind of distracting Calum.

Calum glances over to Ashton a moment later and he hears himself shouting as he watches the hazel-eyed boy slip up and go hurtling backwards. Still running, Calum watches Ashton land on his ass with a loud thump and he winces at the way Ashton’s leg ends up bent beneath him at an awkward angle.

It takes a second for Calum to fully realise what’s just happened and when he does he all but slams the ‘off’ button on the treadmill and dashes over to Ashton who’s still sprawled out on the ground. He’s unsure on his feet as well because of the vertigo of stopping, but he shakes it aside in favour of helping the heap of limbs now under him.

“Shit! Ash, you okay?” All he gets in reply is a muttered ‘I’m fine’ followed by a low groan when the brunette tries to get up. Calum decides that now isn’t the time to be stubborn and try to act tough and so with a quipped ‘shut up’ he scoops Ashton into his arms and heads off to the locker room to assess the damage.

Calum tried desperately to control the pink blush creeping along his cheeks and up his ears. Ashton had been wiggling and pleading quietly to be put down, insisting that he was really fine. His stuttering and fierce blush was so endearing, Calum had to bite his lower lip to control the smirk he could feel pulling at his lips.

Shortly before reaching the locker room, Ashton had given up on his struggle, and pressed his warmed face against Calum’s lower neck. The dirty blonde, whom Calum thought was practically a brunette, breathed through his mouth onto the tan skin, and whimpered softly as the door was kicked open. In all honesty, the kiwi was surprised he was able to carry the 6ft boy across the fitness center.

Slowly he let him down after nudging the curly haired boy’s head up with his nose (his excuse was that his hands were in use). For a minute they just stared at each other, Ashton’s wide hazel eyes swallowing Calum’s brown ones. He could feel the slightly shorter’s breath against his lower lip, and turned away quickly while scratching his neck nervously.

Using the other arm as a support, the two slowly walked (and limped) through the door of the locker rooms. It was fairly empty, save for an older man walking out at the same time. By now it was about 8pm, since the two seemed to prefer coming at night when there weren’t people around. The silence closed in on the two as Calum lead the other to a nearby bench. Both still were blushing, Ashton more so, and refused to look each other in the eye.

After a solid 30 seconds of awkward silence, Calum shook his head to clear his thoughts and wandered through the spacious locker room to locate some kind of first aid kit. His best luck was a simple box filled with wrapping bandages, band-aids, and some hot/cold packs. Satisfied with the haul, he headed back to find Ashton boredly looking around the room and tapping his fingers. He chuckled softly, his eyes crinkling around the corners in amusement.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, princess.” He said cheekily, basking in the smile and eye roll he received in reply.

“I get bored easy and my leg is killing me, sorry for being impatient.” Ashton replied, forcing a scowl and baring his teeth at the other boy.

“Don’t be mean, I’m trying to help you!” Calum laughed again, kneeling down in front of the injured leg.

Cautiously he places his warm hands on Ashton’s upper leg, double checking with a nod that the touching was okay. He got a sincere smile in return, and started to apply pressure to different parts of his thigh. The cut on his leg from the machine was obvious, but it was shallow enough to just need some cream and a band-aid. From the way the brunette grit his teeth and grabbed Calum’s hand the harder he pushed, it was clear there was more damage than that.

“I think you pulled a muscle in your thigh… Hamstring I think? The front is gonna bruise something nasty. I’m not a doctor, but I don’t think it’s deadly. ” He mused, oblivious to the angry blush that had returned to Ashton’s cheeks. Calum shook the hand off of his crossly, returning one to stroke soothingly on the muscle in apology as he turned to gather up his supplies. He ripped off some of the cloth bandage off of the roll with his teeth and finally released Ashton’s leg. He breathed a sigh in relief, which Calum looked up at quizzically.

Ashton was glaring intently at the lockers to the side, but the tan boy bit his lip to keep in a giggle at the way the older was squirming. His shorts were loose, so it wasn’t hard to notice the slight bump that had made an appearance in the front.

“Having fun there, Ash?” Calum mumbled around the fabric in his mouth. The only response he got was a grumpy scowl deepening on his friends face, and the stiffening of his back, triggering another chuckle to catch in his throat. His eyes scrunched up in amusement as he wrapped the bandage around the open cut on top of a clean gauze with some official-looking cream he found in the box kit.

Once his work was completed he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Ashton’s knee, lifting his gaze to wink at the boy above him. Said boy was widely staring at him with is lips parted slightly and his chest moving slightly faster than before. Calum slid his hand back up his thigh after pressing slightly at each pain point. By now Ashton had shut his eyes, giving up on glaring at the one who was slowly rising from a squat to a more comfortable kneel.

“Is this okay?” He whispered softly, being sure to breathe over the more prominent bulge now underneath his lips. While he spoke he still carefully massaged over the muscle grazing his fingertips in order to spark a rhythmic mix of painful and pleasured stimulus up Ashton’s body. The dirty blonde by now had his head hanging down with one head still curled into a fist around the bench and the other sliding into the dark hair in front of him. They were holding eye contact for the first time, and Ashton had his head tilted to the side. His lips were parted beautifully and his pupils were blown wide, staring at Calum like he was a mythical fucking unicorn.

The silence broke with a nervous chuckle from Calum, and he tried to busy himself with finally slipping down Ashton’s loose shorts, blushing even deeper once he realized he wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. This time it was the boy above him’s turn to laugh confidently, and lean down to kiss the forehead under his hand. The brunette was almost shaking with adoration, shocked with how loving and careful this apparent hook-up was playing out to be. For a minute, he took his time with tracing his hands around Ashton’s thighs and lower abdomen, admiring every twitch of muscles, and the now fully hard cock in front of him. He imagined himself looking at Ashton for the rest of his life, and in that moment it seemed like the greatest future in the world.

Eventually his ogling was shattered with an aggressive grunt and harsh pull to his hair. Calum started and moaned louder than he anticipated, feeling the pain electrify his body from the spine outward, and the angry growl ease into his ears. His moan had cut off Ashton’s attempted apology, and he flickered his dark eyes up to meet with a surprised lopsided grin pointed at him.

With this, he leaned forward and took the shining head that was peeking out into his mouth and sucked softly. Immediately the hand in his dark locks twisted, and he groaned around the skin in his mouth. He used one hand to pull back the foreskin, and took more between his lips. Above him the curly haired boy was mumbling words of encouragement around deep and filthy praise.

“God, ever since I first fucking saw you I knew your lips were made for this.” Ashton started, now doubled over and panting hard. “Do you have any idea what you were doing to me, Calum? Fucking outworking me and letting words that aren’t my name fall from your pretty little mouth?” He pulled him off of his dick and used the leverage to meet bright hazel eyes with deep brown ones. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispered, his tone softening slightly and making Calum keen uselessly in the back of his throat. Cal kept one hand pumping Ashton as he spoke, using his precome and personal spit to pull easier on his dick.

“Aaashton.” He whined childishly, his eyes hooded and head straining against the hand holding him back to lean forward and kiss the boy in front of him. Finally he gave up and yanked himself forward, crying out brokenly at the sting of some hair ripping out of his skull. His wanton noises were drowned by Ashton’s lips, and they both gasped uselessly into each others mouths as his hand pumped feverishly at the dick under him. His own was straining against his boxers, so he started to grind pathetically against Ashton’s uninjured leg. Ashton seemed to take pity on him, so he parted their kiss to breathe. As he took in hungry breaths he nudged away Calum’s hand and pet his hair lovingly, smiling slightly as he pulled him into his lap.

“I told you,” he whispered, “just like a little puppy.” He giggled slightly as Cal ducked his hot cheeks against his neck, licking and nipping haphazardly as he went. Ashton took the distraction as time to slip Calum’s own shorts and boxers off, letting out a breath as he saw how hard he was. He laughed and was rewarded with a mean bite into the side of his neck.

“Don’t laugh at me, you did this.” Calum muttered into the skin between his lips, punctuating his sentence with another bite and a hard suck. Ashton moaned softly in appreciation and bucked his hips against the bare ones on top of him. The tan boy responded eagerly, and soon they were rocking helplessly against each other. Eventually Ashton’s hand not tangled in dark hair slid down to their cocks rutting together and took both of them in his palm.

They both choked slightly and he gripped harder, using the mix of precome from both members to lube his hand up and slide them effortlessly together. By now they were both breathing heavily and whimpering at every tug. It was messy and aggressive and soon Calum was whining into Ashton’s blush-coated ear, “St-stop, I want you to come in me. Please.”Ashton had to release them at that moment to avoid coming right then, and used his hand instead to rub gently at Calum’s stomach.

“Yes, baby, anything you want.” He whispered shakily. Ashton took a moment to calm down before nodding towards a locker. “I have stuff in my bag-” He stopped for a second and met Calum’s eyes seriously, “If you’re sure you want this.”

Calum smiled sweetly through his still laboured breathing, nodding and slipping over to put the code other boy recited into the locker. Once it popped open he rooted through the backpack for a small tube of lube and a condom. He ripped it from the others with slightly shaking hands and forced himself to take a deep breath. After a quick mental pep talk of ‘it’s Ashton. You like Ashton. Ashton likes you. This is going to be fun and you’re going to be fine’, he walked back to where the dirty blonde was slowly jerking himself off. He had once hand strongly gripping the back of the bench again, and it was hard to ignore the twist he added when Calum kneeled in front of him wearily.

Upon recognizing the unease on the other’s face, Ashton stilled his movements and uncurled his fist to wrap it around Calum’s jaw. He whispered,

“Hey. What’s up, buttercup?” with a warm smile that made Calum giggle and relax his tense shoulders. The brunette leaned forward and kissed Ashton sloppily. His tongue lazily stroked over his lower lip and he smiled at the way his breath catches.

“This shouldn’t be a one time thing.” He said against Ashton’s loose lips, oddly confident now that he had his tongue in someone’s mouth. Clouded hazel eyes cleared slightly in order to look at him, and he blinked to get them to focus.

“God, please.” He whispered with a dopey smile, leaning forward to kiss Calum’s nose softly. Once the other boy smiled so big his eyes crinkled, he snatched the small tube from his hand and popped the cap. He held eye contact as he coated three fingers, warming it between them. Calum idly bit his lip and let his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of warm fingers stroking his hole teasingly. He let go of his lip and gasped as it slid in easily, and relax immediately.

The tan boy spread his legs and sat in Ashton’s lap. The movement caused the dirty blonde’s finger to slide in completely, and caused a broken moan to slip from Calum’s lips. He scrunched his face and mindlessly thrusted forward in search of friction. Ashton smiled breathlessly as he pumped the finger to match the thrust. He took his free hand and placed it just barely against Calum’s dick, exhaling as he felt the other rut into it.

“More. More please.” Calum babbled.

Ashton easily slid another finger with the first and picked up a faster rhythm with his hand pushing harder against the tan boy. Calum groaned his appreciation and leaned forward to kiss Ashton slowly. His tongue was exploring his mouth lazily, and he was pleasantly surprised that Ashton was letting him lead.

The brunette was distracted with the kiss, so Ashton took the moment to start scissoring his fingers and wrapping his hand around Calum’s dick properly. He pulled lazily as his third finger finally entered Calum, who was absolutely wrecked. The kiss that he tried to regain control of was lost in broken moans and desperate attempts at regular breathing.

“Ashton c’mon, I’m already- I’m ready. Please.” Calum whispered quickly against Ashton’s lips.

“You sure you’re ready, baby?” Ashton responded wickedly, now twisting the three fingers inside of the other and stroking him with an extra squeeze on the head. Calum was almost yelling as he slumped forward against the older boy. He was letting out pathetic groans with every breath as he felt his entire body flush.

“If you don’t stop I’ll- fucking christ- I’ll be-” Calum tried uselessly to convey the tensing and releasing of his muscles coupling with the heat pooling in his abdomen. All at once the fingers and tugs were gone, and he screamed as his head banged against Ashton’s shoulder. He was writhing in Ashton’s lap until he felt the other’s cock slide into him with a harsh thrust.

“Christ!” He cried while throwing his hands into the sweaty locks of hair above him. He tugged and breathed out heavily against the warm skin that rose with goosebumps. He almost felt bad as the stilled movements caused his mind to clear a bit. He was loud, desperate, and probably making Ashton’s injury worse as he sat on his thighs.

Slowly, he lifted his head to blearily blink his nearly-black eyes, the brown completely drowned in the glassy haze of pleasure. He felt the cock inside of him twitch and he flexed his fingers unconsciously. Ashton wasn’t looking at him, in fact, his eyes were screwed shut but his breathing was even. Calum leaned forward to kiss his forehead, but only made both of their breath catch as Ashton’s dick slid slightly from his hole.

Instantly there were hands wrapped around his hips, stilling him with bruise-inducting fingers. He gasped before shaking his head slightly and asking tentatively, thinking clearer:

“Ash? I’m okay, you can go.”

Ashton was silent. His eyes were still shut as he laughed breathlessly and shook his head.

“I’m not. Don’t fucking move or this will be over in a second.” He was blushing violently and if he hadn’t been enforcing the don’t-move rule, he would have ducked his head into Calum’s warm neck.

Calum smiled wickedly, and drew his lip between his teeth to conceal it. Very slowly, he took one hand and placed it on the middle of Ashton’s back. Ashton finally opened his eyes, which were vibrant green against his blown pupils. As soon as Ashton registered Calum’s smile with a cocked eyebrow and an open mouth. Calum dragged his nails harshly up to his shoulders and pulls his hair back. As Ashton let out a loud groan, the younger pulled completely off of his cock and sucked harshly on the skin of Ashton’s neck. He finished the mark with light nibbles and moved slowly up to his jawline.

As he breathed out a soft “Ashton, please.” against the warm skin, he dragged the limp boy back up and sat on his lap again, shoving his leaking cock completely inside of him.

The sudden pressure around his dick caused Ashton to shout and open his eyes widely. Immediately he replaced the hard grip on Calum’s hips and lifted him up slightly so he could pound into the taller boy. Calum’s head was thrown back as he tried to grind down on the cock inside of him sloppily. Ashton’s name left his mouth with every grind, and the blonde boy was staring at him hypnotized as he took the hand from his harm and pumped his cock desperately.

With two harsh twists of his wrist, Calum came loudly. His head fell forward against Ashton’s chest, and his hand weakly squeezed his shoulder. The clenches from his orgasm sent Ashton into his own, and he grunted as his head fell back.

After a minute of harsh breathing and Calum twitching slightly from oversensitivity, he stood up and grunted at the feeling of Ashton’s cock sliding out of him. Ashton was staring at him again, and he couldn’t help but lean over again and kiss him properly. Calum bit cheekily at Ashton’s lower lip, causing the smaller boy to giggle. They pulled apart and the brunette kissed his cheek softly.

“You’re amazing.” He whispered.


End file.
